The 2010 Host-parasite Interactions GRC conference will focus on the latest findings on cellular and molecular aspects of protozoan parasites and how these relate to human diseases including malaria, toxoplasmosis, African and American trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis, trichomoniasis, giardiasis and entamoebiasis. The aim of the meeting is to define current advances in this dynamic and exciting field and to discuss and set future research agendas. The focus on human diseases and the identification, validation and characterization of new therapeutic targets clearly places the conference within the mission of the NIH and particularly of the NIAID. Parasitology is a global field with strong international collaborations and this diversity will be reflected in the program and participants. Specific thematic areas to be considered include: Phenotypic variation and gene expression;Transmission dynamics, Genetic variation of disease, Invasion and egress, Trafficking and organelle biogenesis, Systems biology, Host innate immunity, Novel intervention strategies, Cell cycle and development. A panel of internationally recognized experts has been enlisted to coordinate discussion of these key topics. The preliminary program has been drafted by the group of co-chairs and co-vice chairs with consultation from key discussion group leaders for each session. While this preliminary program includes primarily senior researchers from the USA and abroad, there are also representative mid and early career scientist included. Additional early investigators will be selected as speakers from the submitted abstracts. Participation by graduate students and post-docs will also be encouraged. Approximately one third of the talks will be selected from the abstracts, with consultation of session chairs. Scholarships for graduate student/post-doc attendance will be made available and individuals from minority and underrepresented groups, including scientists from disease endemic countries, will be encouraged to apply. This conference promises to adhere to the spirit of the Gordon Research Conferences by promoting the free and friendly exchange of information and ideas from a diverse group of scientists, working on different organisms and diseases, but with a common interest in host- parasite interactions. The 2010 Host-parasite Interactions GRC conference will focus on the latest findings on molecular aspects of protozoan parasites and how these relate to human diseases including malaria, toxoplasmosis, African and American trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis, trichomoniasis, giardiasis and entamoebiasis. The meeting will draw on international experts to current advances in this dynamic and exciting field and to discuss and set future research agendas. The focus will be on the identification, validation, and characterization of new therapeutic targets and strategies to combat human infectious diseases.